Awaiting You
by KeyTyper
Summary: Victoire's reaction to the knowledge that Teddy and the others are in the past. Takes place during my other story Trip Through Time. Read that first. TL/VW Fluff


**A/N: Hey-o peps! ... I am never saying that again. Anyway, this is a companion piece to my awesome Harry Potter time travel story Trip Through Time. You kind of have to read that one first to understand what's going on.**

**If you're here because you've read TTT already, great! Here's Victoire's reaction to learning the news of what happened to Teddy and the others. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Harry Potter...**

* * *

Victoire stormed into her room, ignoring Louis and Dominique's questions, and slammed the door behind her. Furious tears streamed down her cheeks as she paced back and forth.

Of course, she very well knew something like this could happen when Teddy joined the stupid Aurors. He was bound to go off on extravagant adventures without mind to the fact that he was leaving her, Harry, and the others behind. But _this_? It was worse because now it was five of her cousins (how many did they have, anyway?) who were dragged along. Or rather, _Teddy _was dragged after _them_. Not that that meant he wasn't to blame. How could he have taken his eyes off of them? Even for one second!

She whirled to the picture she had on the wall. It was her favorite; herself and Teddy sitting in the Burrow's garden. Teddy's hair was her favorite shade of blue. A wide grin was on his face as he attempted to teach her how to play the guitar, failing rather spectacularly and ending with both of them laughing at some long forgotten joke. It was taken almost three years ago, back when Teddy was still in school and she was just a fourteen year old girl with an enormous crush on her best friend.

"This is your fault!" she raged, jabbing her finger at the photo, "You just _had _to take the time turner! You _had_ to go after them! Did it ever occur to you to maybe _wait_ for Harry and the others? That the time turners were set on certain points in time? You could have waited for _days_ and still arrived only a second after the others! But _no._ You had to jump into it without thinking as usual, you stupid badger!"

The Teddy in the photo happened to flash a grin at the photographer, and Victoire could almost hear his voice in her mind, _"Of course I did it without thinking! That's what I have you for, my little raven!"_

Victoire snorted at the very Teddy Lupin response. Wiping her eyes furiously, she sat on her bed, trying not to be consumed by the hopeless feeling gnawing in her chest. Teddy could take care of himself. She knew that. He was strong, and level headed, and brave, and kind, and just… Teddy.

_ "Don't worry, Harry,"_ her father had said to her distraught uncle, _"Teddy'll take care of the others."_

_But if Teddy takes care of the others,_ she thought desperately,_ who will take care of Teddy?_

Because Teddy wasn't invincible. She knew that. And she knew what being faced with living breathing versions of his parents would do to him. The stress of dealing with the Auror mission and taking care of the others and meeting his mother and father was sure to get to him eventually. She was scared that when it did, no one would be there for him. He wouldn't bother the others, surely. They were only children. Not to mention Teddy just wasn't the sort to shove his burdens onto others. In fact, Uncle Harry and Victoire were the only ones who really managed to get him to open up.

It was ridiculously frustrating.

She shot a half hearted glare at the photo, tears slipping from her eyes again, "I swear, Teddy, if you die, I'll never forgive you."

The photo didn't answer. Not that she expected it too. That would imply some level of insanity.

With a groan, she rolled onto her side, facing the window. It was unlikely she was going to get any sleep, but she really should try.

Suddenly, a rectangle of light spilled across the front lawn. Raising her head, she saw a dark shape move away from the house to the apparition point. There was a flash from what could only be glasses before the man turned on the spot and vanished.

So Uncle Harry had really only stopped by to deliver the news. Was he going to tell the rest of the family or was he going to help the Aurors? She suddenly wished she had paid more attention downstairs.

Rolling over with a frustrated sigh, she glared at the light coming from under her door. Maybe she should talk to Aunt Ginny. Teddy and Uncle Harry were always so alike, it's possible that she had to deal with this kind of nonsense from him in the past. It can only have gotten worse after they got married.

At that thought, she absentmindedly fiddled with the ring on her left hand. It was nothing special; a simple band of silver holding a single sparkling diamond. Her last thoughts while drifting off were of the day Teddy gave it to her.

_ "What's this?"_

_ "A promise."_

_ "That…?"_

_ "That someday your name will be Victoire Lupin."_

_ "…"_

_ "Not immediately, of course. I mean, you still have to graduate and I need to buy a house and all, but someday. I don't care if it's tomorrow or ten years from now, just… someday."_

_ "… Victoire Lupin." A watery laugh. "That's almost as bad as Victoire Weasley!"_

_ "Hey! I happen to like it."_

_ "Yeah, well, you always did have horrible taste."_

_ "Ah, I beg to differ, milady. I am, after all, courting thee."_

_ Another laugh. "You're such a loser!" She kissed him anyway, the ring glittering on her finger._

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I'm such a sap. I just love Teddy/Victoire, I couldn't help doing a little fluff for them. Also, there's a little foreshadowing in here for Trip Through Time, hint hint.**

**In my mind Victoire is a Ravenclaw, and is sort of the Ginny to Teddy's Harry or even the Annabeth to Teddy's Percy Jackson. Also, I thought it would be cute that Teddy, being the adorable boyfriend he is, always had his hair her favorite shade of blue.**

**And yes. Teddy plays guitar. Because he's that awesome.**

**What did you think? Reviews equal love!**


End file.
